


Sweet Dreams

by koalaboy



Category: Lucifer (Comic), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaboy/pseuds/koalaboy
Summary: Family times for Lucifer and his son Lucius, accompanied by Matthew.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Lucius, the son of Morpheus and Lucifer belongs to Texeoghea.

Birdie birdie birdie!” cried the little angel as he clapped his hands together. 

Matthew hopped closer and dropped the small plush toy back into his lap. Lucius examined the toy, a little plush bunny whose fur was as bright as Delirium’s hair. The raven had no doubt they would fight over it given the chance. Lucius threw the toy a few feet away from himself and squealed in delight as Matthew picked it up with his beak and returned it to his lap.

Lucifer emerged from his office where he had been conducting business, hooking his fingers under the knot of his tie to take it off. He rid himself of his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt twice so he was far more comfortable. It had been a long day, which had gone well into night.

“Good evening, Matthew. How long has Lucius roped you into playing fetch?”

The bird squawked and left the little angel momentarily to sit on Lucifer’s outstretched arm.

“Almost two hours. I’m exhausted.”

Lucifer chuckled, amused, “So young and already mastering emotional manipulation. He truly is my own.”

“Birdie,” Lucius whined, his tiny wings flapping and whirlwinds of dream sand forming from his annoyance.

“Birdie has to rest, Lucius, but I am here now,” Lucifer explained as he picked the boy off the floor and held him on his hip. Matthew flew to his perch by the grand piano. He wasn’t allowed on the piano itself because his claws would scratch the surface of the wood. Lucifer had lectured him about the craftsmanship of creating grand pianos more than once. If he had a death wish he might give in to his impulsive need to shit right on top of it just to see the look on the angel’s face.

“Dadda!” Lucius cooed, wrapping his arms around his father’s neck.

“Hello, my little angel. I hope you weren’t too bored with that old pigeon.”

Matthew screeched in objection, Lucifer cast him a playful smirk, and Lucius giggled. The boy reached his arms out and flexed his hands, grabbing the air in the direction of the piano.

“Wan’ play,” he said, squirming in his father’s arms, “Wan’ play ‘nano.”

Lucifer kicked the stool out with his foot and sat, scooting the boy onto his lap.

“Are you comfortable?” 

Lucius nodded and tapped a few keys. He smiled, delighted at the sounds he was making. Lucifer kept an arm wrapped around his son and used his free arm to tinker with a few keys. He formed a simple melody, keeping time and harmonising as best he could with what the little angel played. Matthew watched and bobbed his head, swaying back and forth if the beat was particularly pleasing to him.

“Do you like the piano, Lucius? I used to play for your father all the time. It brought him out of his moods to hear the melodies I wrote for him,” Lucifer said, his voice soft and patient. It was unusual for him to talk about Morpheus unprompted, but the piano was something that seemed to allow him to express his emotions. 

“I like ‘nano,” Lucius whispered, mesmerised by the way his father’s hand moved over the keys. He leaned forward and gripped one of his fingers, playing with it and eventually splaying his tiny hand out against Lucifer’s palm. They both glowed a soft, angelic light, but the moment was brief. Still, it was sweet all the same. Matthew reasoned it must have been some weird angel bonding thing and left it at that.

“Is Maze around?”

“Maze!” exclaimed Lucius, as if he had just remembered she existed and was filled with a newfound excitement about it.

“Why? Do you have another flower for her, Matthew?” 

Matthew would have blushed if he were still human, instead his feathers ruffled a bit, “I’d go and get her one. Or something shiny. She likes the stuff I bring her.”

Lucifer laughed, amused by the bird’s crush, “She tolerates you. You are a pet to her.”

“Geez, give a guy a break, huh?” 

“She is tending to a matter in Hell. She’ll be back shortly. And, Matthew?” he paused to pry his fingers free of his son’s grip so he could close the lid of the piano.

The raven tilted his head and shuffled closer. 

“She likes the yellow wildflowers best,” he added with a wink. Lucifer was interested in Mazikeen’s reaction to it all and it was in his nature to cause trouble - or rather, he took a liking to the relatively harmless kind.

“I need to get home to Dream soon,” Matthew said as he settled himself on the perch, “Kid is helpless without me.”

“I imagine as such,” Lucifer replied, quick and cold. He scooped the boy into his arms and held him close. He rocked and paced and the tiny angel yawned. Matthew  _ caw _ ed and  _ tok _ ed to soothe him. Lucius mimicked the bird sleepily, his eyes closing.

“Kiss birdie ni-night?” He asked, tangling his hands in his father’s shirt for security.

Lucifer walked him over to Matthew.

“Gentle, now, don’t put birdie to sleep,” he warned, “However much we might wish he would shut up.”

Lucius gave Matthew a soft kiss to the top of his head, breathy, tired giggles burst from his lips because the bird’s feathers were so tickly. 

“ **Goodnight** ,” Matthew spoke in a voice that would be audible to human ears. It sounded like Morpheus heard through an old cassette player’s muffled speaker. There was something distinctly charming and unnerving about it all. Lucius smiled, which was reassurance enough for his father not to snap about it.

Lucifer laid the boy down in his bed in an adjoining room. Matthew followed him silently and sat on his shoulder. Both of them watched Lucius drift off to sleep. 

“Sweet dreams,” Lucifer murmured, brushing away some of his stray hair, which was proving to be as unruly as the old Dream King’s. 

He rolled into his stomach and tiny wings, too small to be capable of flight, curled into his back. 

“He looks like him when he sleeps…” Lucifer mused, mesmerised by the sleeping child.

Matthew looked at Lucifer, whose eyes hadn’t left Lucius, and nudged his head against his face in an attempt to comfort him.

“Yeah.”

Lucifer pet him, stroking the soft feathers of his neck. He sighed,  “Safe travels, Matthew.”

“See ya around, big bird.” 

The raven stretched his wings and took flight.


End file.
